wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mertholhc
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wakfu Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Absorber page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) User description Just wondering if... by "shitty company", you mean LVLUP? Yechnagoth 17:09, November 5, 2011 (UTC) RE: User description Yep, that's the company who destroyed Dofus in Brasil! I don't know how, but there was many situations where lots, and I mean LOT'S of players (me included) just got their equipments vanished. ---- Playing in a Brazilian server? My old Dofus account is also linked to lvl up but I never lost a thing, nor heard of anyone with any similar problems, but I never touched those damned brazilian servers. Of course it was still annoying to have my account linked to them, but never had problems besides that. I saw some people from those servers appealing to the UK forums to ask for help once, though, because of shit made by them. Yechnagoth 17:43, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Actually I was playing Dofus before it cames to Brazil and LVLUP got control over it, so, my account in Rushu got all itens vanished and wasn't regular itens but some high level stuffs, like 2 complete Soft Oak Sets and a lot more... The problem with LVLUP isn't that, because it just doesn't matter, I could probably make all my equipments again, but what really annoy me is that LVLUP doesn't give a damn to it's customers, they don't answers tickets and when they DO answer it most of times it says "blablabla isn't our fault, you shouldn't share you account blablabla". They don't do any kind of investigation, they didn't give you any reasonable reason to shits that happen. There was a time that a lot of brazilians players (me included) turned to the UK servers to try to change the things back, before LVLUP, when we could pay the game with credit card and paypal directly to Ankama. Most of the players that time, was people like me, who started playing dofus way before it cames to Brazil, old players. But with no result. Making it short, Ankama lost a lot of faithfull and loyal brazilian players when they contracted LVLUP, players who got 8 p2p accounts top. I just hope Wakfu don't end up in the LVLUP hands. -merthol 18:01, November 5, 2011 (UTC) My account is also one or 2 years older than the lvl up crap, but I never had to contact them for anything, when I needed to report something I did so by ankama support page. But I heard things of how bad their support is, like for instance banning people who try to get scammers/harrasers banned instead of doing something /sigh I really hope they don't touch wakfu, too, I made a new account a year ago in wakfu that is not linked to them, and I don't think I will play if I need to link my account to that crap. Yechnagoth 18:15, November 5, 2011 (UTC)